


Every Detail

by kiva31



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-09
Updated: 2003-12-09
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiva31/pseuds/kiva31
Summary: SPOILERS: Mentions Daniel’s ascension, Cassie’s other worldly origins, and a lot of the spoilers that are about for season 7.SUMMARY: It’s been months since his descension, and Daniel has finally remembered everything. Except the one thing niggling at the back of his mind...what is it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFiction - Every Detail

##  Every Detail

##### Written by Kiva  
Comments? Write to us at [kiva31@yahoo.com](mailto:kiva31@yahoo.com)

  * SPOILERS : Mentions Daniel's ascension, Cassie's other worldly origins, and a lot of the spoilers that are about for season 7. 
  * SUMMARY : It's been months since his descension, and Daniel has finally remembered everything. Except the one thing niggling at the back of his mind...what is it? 
  * G [D] 



* * *

Sitting at his desk with a look of utter concentration on his face, Daniel Jackson sighed. The sound made Jack O'Neill look up from where he was sitting next to his friend, a slightly concerned expression on his face as he took in the dejected air that surrounded Daniel. 

"What's up?" he asked. 

"Huh?" was all that Daniel said, his mind clearly elsewhere. "Oh...nothing, it's fine." 

Jack nodded, as if he agreed. "Yeah...that's why you're sitting there, looking like your Mastadge just died." 

Daniel's brow furrowed at the strange choice of words, but he answered anyway. "Um...it really is nothing. Just...." 

"Yeah," Jack drawled, coming to the conclusion that his friend had become even more tight lipped since his descension. 

"Okay." Turning in his chair, he faced Jack. "You know that when I ...descended...I lost my memory, right?" 

"Uh huh," Jack said, remembering all too clearly...he had been quite worried that the condition was going to last, and that while they may have Daniel's body, they didn't have _Daniel._ His mind, his essence. Thankfully, he had seemed to recall more and more as time went on. Now, although he didn't remember what had gone on while he was an ascended, he did remember his life before. Jack figured it was all they could ask for. 

"Well...some things came back quicker than others," Daniel tried to explain. "But there are still some...minor details...that aren't here." 

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, really concerned now. 

"No, nothing big or important," Daniel assured him. "At least...I don't _think_ it's anything big or important. Just... _something._ Like...forgetting an appointment, or something." 

"Oh well," Jack started, relieved it wasn't something important like, 'what does the stony circle with the little symbols on do?' "Just...try not to think about it. It'll come to you." 

Daniel nodded, admitting that if he could get it out of his mind, he probably would recall it. He went back to the book he was studying, as Jack returned to the magazine he was reading. He just had to concentrate on something else...he could do that. Really. 

* * *

"Is it ready?" 

"Yes, sir...everything is arranged. Just be there on time, and make sure to bring the 'package' with you." 

"Hey, c'mon...what do you think I am, stupid?" 

"...." 

"Hello? Hey, you there?" 

* * *

Driving down the road that would lead them to Daniel's brand spanking new apartment - though he still didn't have his drivers license, hence the O'Neill chauffeur service - Jack took the opportunity to study his companion out of the corner of his eye. Daniel looked tired...perhaps the memory thing was weighing on him more than he'd like to admit. Or, it could be that the last few months were catching up to him. Descending from 'wherever,' only to be left without any clue of who you are, or where you'd come from, had to be pretty hard. Then add to it being found, taken from the planet and people you've grown to know since you first landed there, and told that, actually, you're Dr Daniel Jackson, one of the four highest Tau'Ri on the Goa'uld hit list, and all around genius guy. Oh, _and_ you kinda died a year ago, but turned into a weird glowy thing with tentacles who could float around...because Jack kind of thought that kind of information could throw a guy for a loop. 

Seeing Daniel straighten up in his seat made Jack realize that they were at Daniel's apartment already. He found a spot, pulling his truck up and parking it. Turning off the engine, he turned to Daniel. C'mon, O'Neill, you were Special Ops, for cryin' out loud...think of something, some kind of excuse.... 

"Um, so...Daniel. Can I use your john?" 

Daniel gave him a puzzled look, obviously wondering about the way Jack had practically spat his question out. "Sure," he said slowly, giving Jack a look over the top of his glasses, and unbuckling the seat belt. "Come on up." 

They went inside the apartment building, with Jack cursing the fact that his friend had chosen to get an apartment that people needed to catch an elevator to get to. Waiting for the damn thing to come down to their floor was going to cost them time...hurry up! 

They finally entered the car, Daniel pressing the button that would take them to the floor they wanted. Once there, they exited it, Daniel fumbling around in his pocket for his keys, drawing them out and shoving them in the lock. 

"So," Jack said suddenly, projecting his voice, as if he were _trying_ to make noise. " _Daniel_...did you remember that thing you forgot?" 

Daniel sent another one of those, 'what are you up to, Jack?' looks at him, and Jack tried to put on his most winning smile. Unfortunately, it had the effect of making Daniel more suspicious. 

"No...I didn't. I don't think it was important, though." 

Turning the keys with a small jangling noise, he pushed the door open, entering the apartment with Jack right behind him. His hand automatically reached up, flicking on the lights. 

**"SURPRISE!"**

The loud voices startled him, as he took in the people standing in his apartment. Sam, Teal'c, Janet, Cassie...even the General. There was also a banner, strung up in his living room. It said, 'Happy Birthday Daniel!' 

"My birthday," Daniel murmured, watching as his friends came to greet him. 

"Well, d'uh," Jack said sarcastically, the wide grin on his face taking the sting from the words. 

"No, Jack," Daniel explained. "That's what I forgot...my birthday." 

"You forgot your birthday?" Cassie asked, a look of confusion on her young features. "How is that possible?" 

"Well, you know when I came back, that things were gone," Daniel told her. She nodded, familiar with all that had happened since his reappearance. "Things are still sometimes a little hazy. I was in the Commissary the other day, and I heard someone talking about their child's birthday party, and that was when I realized I'd forgotten something." 

"Seeing us here, jogged the memory loose," Janet guessed. 

"Must have," Daniel agreed, a smile curving his mouth as he took in the decorations, the presents piled high on the table, and best of all - his friends. 

"We never really celebrated you coming back, so we thought we'd combine it with a 'happy birthday' party," Sam put in, her teeth white against her face as she grinned. 

"I still don't get how you can forget something as important as that," Cassie put in. 

"It wasn't really too important to me, I guess," Daniel said. 

"All birthdays are important," Cassie argued. "I mean - I know I'd never actually _had_ one 'til I came to Earth, 'cause my people didn't celebrate it, but...I've learned that they are. Important, I mean." 

Cassie then leaned forward, giving Daniel the biggest hug she could muster. He squeezed her back, dropping a kiss onto her head - when had she gotten so _tall_? After her it was Sam, then Janet, and he kissed their cheeks in turn. Then a handshake from Hammond and a bow from Teal'c, the two men clasping arms like warriors. Jack just shook his head. 

"I can't believe you forgot your own birthday," he smiled. "Well, luckily for you, you have friends who remember this stuff." 

He stood there, looking at Daniel, who stayed still, just looking back. Hammond saw the scene, and made a motion with his head, suggesting that the other guests leave them both to it. 

"So," Jack said when they were alone. 

"So," Daniel repeated. "Why do I get the idea that this was your doing?" 

Jack shoved his hands in his pockets, his gaze on the floor as he shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Yeah, well...I guess I thought we kinda owed it to you." 

"What do you mean?" 

Jack looked up, his eyes staring squarely into Daniel's. "You know as well as I do, Daniel. Before you...went all glowy...that we had all kinda...drifted apart...a little." He paused, closing his eyes and then opening them, his expression resolute. "We _let_ ourselves drift apart. Never tried to sort it out. It was no one person's fault, but we should of sorted it out. We didn't. When you ascended, and for the whole of the last year, we realized - _I_ realized - how much you were missed. By us all...by me." 

Daniel couldn't speak...he didn't trust his voice. He just nodded, hoping that his smile said it all. It obviously said _some_ of what he felt, as Jack grinned back, moving forward. 

"C'm'ere," he said, pulling Daniel forward and into a hug of his own. It only lasted seconds, both patting the other's back as they stepped apart, grinning happily. The grins turned slightly embarrassed at the show of emotion, and Jack cleared his throat. 

"Uh...c'mon, Carter and Fraiser spent ages on this food - well, Fraiser did," he amended, not really knowing if his second in command had been able to pull any food off without burning it. "Plus, presents...lots of presents." 

Daniel nodded again, following Jack into the main living area. So maybe he wouldn't be able to remember _every_ little detail of his life...he remembered his friends, and they remembered him. He thought that was more than enough. 

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> Okay, this is for Babs, Lewie, and all the other April birthday people...I hope you have a BRILLIANT day!! 

* * *

> © October, 2003 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
>  The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
>  who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,  
>  titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.  
> 

* * *

  



End file.
